Enough
by darkbloddynightmare38
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore. For years, she and her son had suffered abuse from the sick bastard people called her husband. But not anymore. They're leaving him tonight because she finally had Enough. Rating may change for one scene i have in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know that I should be working on my other story but this story has been bouncing around in my head for a while and it was calling to me going 'Victoria, type me…type me.' So this is based on the movie Enough starring Jennifer Lopez. The main character is struggling with an abusive husband so she runs away and takes her daughter with her. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Prologue **

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

It was 3:00 in the morning and she was running around her room trying to pack her things as fast and quietly as possible. Even though he was passed out on the couch downstairs, there was no telling _when_ he would wake up. And when he did wake up, there was no telling what he would do. She remembered once when her son accidentally woke him up, he gave the little 5 year old a black eye and then gave her a shiner too for letting her son 'run around like some wild animal'. This only increased her determination and finished packing her stuff. She will not let her son suffer anymore.

After she was done, she quietly walked across the hall to her son's room and quietly opened the door and closed it trying to make as little noise as possible. To say she was scared was a gigantic understatement. She looked around her son's room seeing a bunch of Justice League posters on his wall. She walked over to his bed in the corner of the room, and woke him up gently. "Hmmm?" He asked rubbing his eyes. She saw so much of his father in him, even though he was barely awake "Hi, listen we need to pack because we're going on a trip. Just you and me. But do it quietly because we don't want to wake Daddy up." She explained. He nodded and got up. She found his suitcase and started packing his stuff. He got dressed in a Robin t-shirt, jeans, and put on his Superboy sneakers.

Once they were ready, they sneaked down the stairs and paused in the hallway when they heard him start to shift. When they heard him start to snore, they resumed walking to the door as quickly, and as quietly as possible. When they got to the door, she grabbed her car keys and they left.

When they got outside, they booked it to her car and quickly packed everything in and drove to their destination, forever leaving behind the horrible past they once had for now. She knew that once he discovered that they left, he will stop at nothing to get them back. Even though it sounded sweet, she knew that there was a more vicious reason under it. She has been abused by him for too long and she had to get away.

Don't get her wrong, she would have left him the moment he first hit her, but she had to stay. She didn't love him, no he was just a rebound, but sadly when she realized this, the damage was already done. They had already been married. The only reason that she stayed was because she didn't have any other place to go because she lost contact with the team when she left, and he made her stop contacting her mother, her now new husband, and her sister. She only ever talked to them through Facebook, so the bastard doesn't have complete control over her. The other reason was because of her son. He threatened to go to court and take full custody of him.

She had to admit that her husband scared her, but now she doesn't care anymore. She ran into an old friend with his daughter while shopping with her son, and explained her situation to him while the kids played and he gladly accepted and was waiting for them at his apartment right now. So now they were heading over to him because her husband burned through her last straw. She's finally had enough.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

**I know it's short but most first chapters are short. Not to mention since that this is just the prologue, it's going to be short. Anyway, tell me what you think. Is it horrible or is it actually pretty good? Just in case you like it, I'll keep working on the next chapter just in case you like it and I'll reveal who the people are next. I mean even though it's Wally and Artemis, I could be writing about Zatanna or M'gann, or me…. Don't get me wrong, I really like Rocket, but I need time to warm up to them together since they decided to put them together, then tear them apart. -.- sigh…like I said review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**I made a slight change to Liam's age because the way I'm making him act is not the way an actual 6 year old would act, and I want to make the characters act their actual age.**

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

It was 4:00 in the morning now, and he started pacing. He had no idea where the heck they were and he was starting to get very nervous. She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, and she was late! It wasn't like her to be late. But then again he hasn't seen her in about 6 years so he doesn't know how much she's changed punctuation wise. When she left the team, everyone was absolutely devastated, and never mind after she got married. After he forced her to stop almost any and all contact with them, they almost killed him, but since they were heroes, they restrained.

He stayed by the door for so long that his wife got out of bed, and went to check on him. "Hun, what are you still doing up?" She asked him. "I'm waiting for her. She's late and I'm starting to get worried. I'm even thinking of putting on the suit and searching for them myself." He answered. "Oh please, you worry too much. If I know her, which I do, then she's going to be here any minute. They're probably stopping just to get something to eat, because Liam's hungry." She answered smoothly. He was just about to respond when they heard a knock at their door. He ran to the door and opened it without bothering to ask who it was. Luckily, it was the woman that they were expecting and not some psycho (even though they could've handled it).

"Hey. Sorry we're late; we had to stop at a drive thru because Liam here got hungry." She explained. "It's okay, Mr. Paranoid here just got worried." His wife answered for him. "Aunty Jade! Uncle Roy!" Liam greeted them. "Hey buddy! Lian is sleeping right now but we set up a sleeping bag in her room, so you can get some sleep." Roy said. "LIAM!" A tan little girl with red hair and grey eyes came running into the room, tackling the little boy with a 6 year old version of a bear hug. "Um, excuse me little miss, but what are you doing up?" Roy asked sternly. She pulled away and looked at the ground sheepishly. "Mommy woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep." She answered. "Well, now that was supposed to be our little secret, and you were supposed to stay in your room to surprise your cousin." Jade said playfully. Artemis smiled at the exchange and relaxed for the first time that day.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Once the kids were asleep, they sat in the kitchen and talked about everything. "Okay, so he's been beating you and Liam for how long?" Jade asked, handing her a cup of tea. "He's been abusing us both mentally and physically since Liam was 4 years old. He hit me the first time after 5 months of being married. That's how we got these shiners." Artemis said pointing to her eye. "He's going to come after us, I know it. This is why we need to change our looks." Artemis said looking at her cup as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Roy sighed out of disappointment, but Artemis took the sigh as directed to her and looked up only to glare at him. "I'm not sighing at you. I'm sighing because since we're heroes, we can't kill him. Sometimes I don't really like being a hero." Roy explained. She apologized and looked back down at her cup.

"You know, the team lives here. So we could ask Zatanna to give us some cloaking device that can be hidden in plain sight as a favor for babysitting her kids." Jade mentioned. Once she said that, Artemis's head snapped up so fast that they were surprised that she didn't get whiplash. "Who is where?" She asked tensing up again. "The old team is living in this apartment complex. M'gann and Conner just got engaged yesterday and have a 5 year old, and expecting another, Kaldur and Victoria are living together in Chester, and Robin and Zatanna are married, and have 3 kids. Two boys, 6 and 7, and a girl who's 5 months." Roy said. "What about Wally?" Artemis asked after a minute of absorbing what Roy just told her. "He's living here too, but his on again off again bitch of a girlfriend Linda, just broke up with him so he's basically just moping in his apartment. If you ask me, and if I was dating her, I would've thrown a party once she broke up with me." Roy stated matter of factly. "So do you think he hates her?"Artemis asked Jade. Jade giggled while Roy rolled his eyes. "Well once and _if_ you meet her, you'll understand." He defended. "So where exactly do they live?" Artemis asked them. "Well, Wally lives above us, Conner and M'gann live next door, and Robin and Zatanna live three doors away from us, so yeah, their pretty close."Roy said. "Oh, well, okay. Not gonna say that I'm not nervous about that, you know because of what happened." Artemis said feeling guilty. "Hey, it was your decision. And they've come to terms with that. They've told me themselves, and you know how good I am at spotting a lie." Jade said. "True. But it's late so I'm going to bed." Artemis said grabbing her pj's and walking to the bathroom to change. They said their goodnights and went to bed.

As Artemis pulled the cover over her, she couldn't help but think about the team that was so close to her, but at the same time so far freaking far away. She turned around from her position on the couch and stared at the door, just imagining the team walking in for holidays, birthday parties, and just for the hell of it. Then she remembered other holidays and birthdays that she had spent without her family and just friends from work, Sean, and Sean's family. Then her mind wondered to the day that she left the team, and when she met Sean.

**She had discovered just recently that she was pregnant with Liam and she had made the decision to leave the heroine business if she ever got pregnant because it much too dangerous for an expecting mother to go out on missions, so she told the League and begged them not to tell the team why, and that she would do it herself. So that night, she wrote them a letter thanking them for all they've done and saying that it wasn't their fault that she was leaving, she just couldn't take the stress of the hectic life, and put the note on the counter, took one last look around and memorized the cave, then left. After that, she stayed in the apartment, never taking any calls or visits from the team. After about a month, they finally gave up. One day while she was out shopping for some food, she ran into a very tall and handsome man who was about a year older than her. He was tan and had brown hair and eyes. She never really fell for someone like that so she was surprised at how quickly she fell for him.**

She felt so disgusted with herself that she didn't realize how she felt sooner, and hadn't gotten out while she could. But not now, she saw her escape and took it without hesitation. She Was determined to make everything right, and finally get all of her skeletons out of her closet, so she decided that she was going to get M'gann and Conner to come over and try rekindling the lost friendship soon. And with that, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon?" Jade asked Artemis from the kitchen before she dialed their number. "Yes I'm sure. I'm completely 2,000% positive that I want to see them today." Artemis said looking up from the T.V. It's been exactly a week since they've been there and Artemis was surprised that she didn't run into anyone. Thankfully Liam and Lian were in Lian's room watching Blue's Clues; otherwise they would have to answer some very tough questions. Jade shrugged and dialed their number. After talking to them for a few minutes, she called Artemis in to help her with lunch. "They said that they'll be here in a few minutes, and They're bringing their kids."Jade told her. Those were the longest few minutes of her life, so she busied herself with helping make lunch and cleaning the apartment.

She was in the middle of starting the dishwasher when she heard a knock, and the sound of exchanged greetings. "Hey Jade! How are you?" She heard M'gann's cheery voice say. If there was one thing that most likely hasn't changed about her over the years, was her voice. Artemis took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen to see that M'gann has in fact changed. Her hair was pixie cut, and she had filled out in her hips and chest. Artemis guessed that she was a month or two along since she wasn't showing. She then looked to Conner to see that besides him getting taller, he hasn't changed much, just grew into his muscles better. She cleared her throat and then M'gann and Conner noticed her standing in the doorway. They froze while Jade told their daughter that Lian was in her room. While the little girl ran to see her friend, the grownups stayed in the living room having an uncomfortable silence until Artemis broke it.

"Okay, I know that it's been 5 years since we've seen each other but how about I get a hug from you guys?" Artemis asked holding her arms out. M'gann and Conner smiled and walked/flew over to her to give her a hug. "So how are you guys?" She asked. "We've been good. Did Jade already fill you in about what happened with us?" M'gann answered. "Yes, yes she has, and I want to say Congratulations on both!" She said excitedly. "So how are you? And what happened to your eye?" Conner asked concerned. "You guys are going to need to sit down for this one because it's a long story." Artemis said. They walked to the couch and sat down. "Well, I'm going to start with why I left." Before she could continue, Liam ran into the room, and jumped into Artemis's lap. "Mommy! Hi!" Liam said. "Hey sweetie. What is it?" Artemis asked smiling at him. "Magenta is going to visit Blue! Did you know that?" He asked her. "Why no I didn't. When?" "Today!" "Well, you better go back, I don't want you to miss seeing Magenta. But don't run okay?" Artemis said. "Okay mommy." Liam said. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, and walked back into Lian's room. "You're a mom?" Conner asked surprised. "Yeah. His name is Lian and he's 5." Artemis said, looking at them to see if they could put two and two together. They did and their eyes widened at the same time. "That's why you left!" M'gann exclaimed. She just nodded while M'gann tackled her.

"But that still doesn't explain the eye." Conner said raising his eyebrow. "Yeah" her and M'gann pulled apart "Well, after like 3 months, I met this guy named Sean, and I fell in love again. We dated for a few months, we got married, and I had Liam. It was an amazing marriage for the first couple of months, but then I realized that he was actually a rebound, and that's when he was starting to go out with friends and get drunk. Then four months after we were married, he made me stop almost all contact with my family, and then he started to beat e. At first it was only when he was drunk. I threatened to call the cops and leaving him, but he threatened that if I left him, he would take me to court and take full custody of Liam, so I grit my teeth and bared. So I lived with a man who would mentally and physically abuse me and Liam since he was 4 years old. Finally I had enough and I left him last week." Artemis finished. M'gann and Conner just had horrified looks on their faces when they heard that she was basically repeating her life right now.

The kids then decided to come into the room and ask if they could play out in the hallway. The adults gave them the okay, and they disappeared yet again. "Wow. I mean, I' just speechless. You know if you need anything, just ask us and we'll be there. I mean like what else is family for right?" Conner told Artemis, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled at them, and realized exactly just how much she missed them. "So how did we not run into you? I mean we're right next door." M'gann said. "I have no clue in the world. It was like there was some invisibility cloak over us or something right?" Artemis asked them.

Just then, Liam came running in, and grabbed his mother's hand. "No running in the building. There are people downstairs." She said firmly. "Mommy! Mommy! Come quick, I need to show you something! The people down the hall have puppies, and are giving them away! Can we get one?" He asked giving her his best cute face. "Well, let's go look first before we think about getting a puppy." She told him. She got up and Liam dragged her past a few doors to where Lian and M'gann and Conner's daughter were, Jade, Conner, and M'gann right behind her. She knocked on the door, and before anyone could tell her who's apartment this was, a lady opened the door. She was Artemis's height with jet black hair a little past he shoulders and blue eyes. Artemis recognized her immediately, and so did the lady.

"Artemis?!" "Zatanna?!" They asked at the same time. They both hugged each other and didn't pull away until Liam tapped his mother on her leg with a confused look on her face. "Liam, do you remember when I told you stories about the team I was on when I was younger?" she asked him. He just nodded not understanding where his mother was going with it. "well, his is your Aunt Zatanna. Zatanna, this is my son Liam." Artemis introduced. They said their hellos and Zatanna ushered them inside. She showed them where the puppies were, and told them to be careful when they left. "You have a son?! How old is he?" Zatanna asked when they were sure the kids were out of earshot. "He's 5."She answered. "Wow. I've always wondered why you left. You know he looks just like him. Does he know?" Zatanna asked. Artemis knew who she was talking about, and shook her head. I haven't seen him for as long as I haven't seen you guys." Artemis said. Then she repeated her story to Zatanna. Oh was all she could say. "Well, you know that Dick is at his place right now, and he's probably going to come back with him." Zatanna warned. "Alright, well then I'll wait for him. I have to tell Wally. For months, Liam has wondered who his father was. When I finally told him who it was, you should've seen his face. He was over the moon. He kept asking me to go and see him but we didn't have enough money, and not to mention I didn't have anywhere to stay, so he contented himself with seeing him on the news." Artemis said.

As if on cue, they turned their heads to the sound of the door opening, and they saw a very tall man with black hair come in with another man who was shorter but still tall, with red hair and the same green eyes as Artemis remembered. "I'm home my wife." Dick said. He froze when he saw who was on the couch with his wife. Wally, who hadn't seen who was on the couch ran into his friend. "Dude, why'd you stop?" Wally asked brushing his red t-shirt off. He looked up and did the same thing that Dick did.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Artemis said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**I wanted to mention that Conner and M'gann's daughter is named Crystal, and Robin and Zatanna's kids are Benjamin who's 6, Michael who's 7, and Sabrina. Crystal has her mother's powers and her dad's hearing, and Benjamin and Sabrina are the magicians of the family, while Michael is quite the acrobat and is best at the hacking.**

"Um…Artemis, is that you?" Dick asked his eyes as big as saucers. "Yeah it's me, hi again." Artemis said, managing a weak smile. "Dude, what the fuck did you put in my drink? Because I think I'm hallucinating."Dick said turning to Wally. "What did I put in your drink? Dude what did you put in my drink? Unless we're both passed out on my couch." Wally said. "And having the same dream? Really?" Dick asked glaring at his friend. He crossed his arms over his black t-shirt. It was the first time that Artemis realized that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, so his baby blue eyes were showing and he didn't have a stupid sweatshirt over the t-shirt. He was still wearing dark wash jeans and black hiking boots. "Oh my God, you guys aren't hallucinating, I'm actually here in the flesh surprising enough." Artemis snapped at them. "Okay. So what are you doing here exactly? I mean the last time we saw you was 5 years ago. No offense or anything."Dick asked.

Before she could answer, Liam came into the room. "Come look at this puppy! He's cute!" He said taking Artemis' hand and leading her into the room. "So do you guys know what's going on?" Wally finally asked getting over his shock. "Yes we do, but trust me it's easier to hear it from her. I mean, I'm still in shock about what she told me." M'gann said. "Hello my husband." Zatanna said walking up to Dick and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Artemis then came back into the room carrying Liam, and told him to ask Zatanna and Dick his question. "When the black puppy is old enough, may we keep him please?" Liam asked shyly. "Why of course little man." Zatanna said. He beamed when she said that. "Thank you. May I be put down now please?" He asked Artemis. "Of course. Thank you for asking politely." Artemis said. He said a quick 'you're welcome' and went back to his cousin.

"So who was that?" Wally asked Artemis. "He's my son. His name is Liam."Artemis said looking at them to see their reactions. They both had a 'WHAT!' look on their face, and cocked their heads to the side like a puppy would, and went to sit down on the couch. "There's more." Artemis warned. She told them the same story with the help of everyone else, and they just sat there shocked. "This is a lot to process. So let me see if I got this right, so after you and Wally broke up you found out you were pregnant which is why you left the team. Then you met this guy Sean who became your husband, but he turned out to be a sick bastard who sounds like he has a drinking problem and anger issues, and he gave you that" Dick gestured to her eye "and many others before that, and he was also abusing Liam so you left him last week. Oh, and Liam is Wally's son too?" Dick asked. Artemis nodded her head. Then Liam, Crystal, Benjamin, Michael, and Lian came into the room holding hands, so you know that they were going to ask their moms something. "Mommy, may me and Lian and Benny and Mikey sleepover Crystal's apartment?" Liam asked politely. Artemis sighed, and pretended to think about it. "Hmmm, what do you think guys?" She asked playfully. "Ummm" Jade said playing along "Plllleeeaaassseeee?" The three kids asked at the same time. "It's alright with me. As long as it's alright with Aunty Megan and Uncle Conner." Jade said. "Of course." Conner smiled. The three cheered and went to play in the hallway.

"You know, I can definitely see the similarities. I mean, he has the same red hair, freckles and nose, but he has Artemis' eyes and skin complexion." Zatanna said. "Yeah, and his appetite." Artemis said, looking at the open door. "Really? So he's going to be a speedster because only speedsters have that kind of appetite." Wally said. "I knew it. Because he's too much of a bottomless pit _not _to be one." Artemis said shaking her head.

"How come the League never told us why you left? I mean, I think that they'd think that we'd have the right to know. Especially me." Wally asked looking at Artemis right in the eye for the first time. "That was because I begged them not to. I wanted to do it myself, but I psyched myself out, and left instead. I kept telling myself that it was the right thing but of course I was kidding myself. This is why I wanted to see you guys so soon. So I can apologize for doing that." Artemis said looking at every single one of them, but held Wally's gaze the longest.

Then the kids came running into the room, "Can we go to the park?" They asked simultaneously. They said that they could and then headed off to the park. As the kids ran from the slide, to the swings, to the monkey bars, back to the swings, to playing tag, the grownups sat on the benches and resumed their conversation through M'gann psychic link.

"**Okay, so how did you manage to end up at Roy's?" **Zatanna asked.** "Well, believe it or not, I ran into Roy while shopping at Wal-Mart. I told him to keep it a secret because I didn't want it to somehow get to Sean." **Artemis said.** "Can I kill him?" **Conner asked.** "No, you can't kill him Conner." **Artemis stated firmly.** "Why not? With all the bad guys we capture, we all know many ways to kill someone and make it look like an accident!" **Dick defended.** "I'm not letting you kill him because **_**I'm**_** going to kill him. Make it look like self defense or something." **Artemis explained. This made everyone shut up and look at her with admiration before turning back to their kids.

"**Does anyone else notice that Crystal and Liam are still holding hands**?" Jade asked watching her nephew.** "It's like Michael and Lian." **She saw the confused look on her sister's face** "They're childhood sweethearts." "I can't believe it. My son is only 5 and he already has a potential girlfriend just like I did. A real chip of the old block." Wally **said, looking at the two kids. Artemis couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when Wally referred to Liam as 'his son'. **"Uh…this is the part where you guys jump in and say 'oh no Wally, you're not old, you're only 24!" **Wally said looking at them. Everyone shrugged and laughed. "**Gee, thanks guys**." Wally rolled his eyes.** "Well, in our defense you have been acting like a bitter old man for the past two weeks."** Dick mentioned**. "Seriously? We almost went the whole entire day without someone mentioning her once!" **Wally said glaring at him.** "OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU STILL HUNG UP ON HER?! YOUR SON IS HERE, **_**ARTEMIS IS HERE**_**! GET. OVER. HER!"** Roy earned a glare from Artemis.** "You do know that the link reaches me too right? It's been 5 fucking years! Why are you guys acting like he's not over me!" **For a moment, everyone was silent.** "YES THANK YOU! AND I AM OVER HER! I'M OVER BOTH OF THEM!" **Wally recovered.** "Ouch dude." "What? You said it yourself, it's been 5 years!" **He put his hands up defensively.** "Well yeah, but still you didn't still have to think 'the both of them' in front of me! I'm a girl, and as microscopic as it is there's still a little part of me that will go, 'ouch, that hurt' no matter how long it's been. It's in all girls, right? Back me up here." **Artemis looked at the girls for help.** "It's true." **They thought.** "I don't know about the microscopic part, but it's true." **Jade smirked.** "Really, why can't you just completely agree with me for once in your life?" **Artemis sighed. **"Because that would be too easy." **Jade thought.** "Of course it would." **Artemis rubbed her temples.

"**Can you tell that they're sisters?" "Shut up Roy!" **They thought simultaneously.** "What, it's a joke." "Not in the mood to joke, 1****st**** warning." **Jade thought.** "Love you too." **He mumbled.** "Do you **_**want **_**to sleep on the floor? "Why the floor?" "Because there's a flat screen and a comfortable couch in the living room. That's not punishment. Not to mention that's where Artemis is sleeping and I don't think that she wants to give it up**." Jade reasoned. Artemis confirmed by shaking her head firmly. During all of this everyone was laughing their heads off.

"**Which reminds me, what the hell is going on between you and this Linda chick? Because I'm completely lost. Like I said before, I've been gone for 5 years, someone please fill me in for crying out loud! Figuratively speaking." **Artemis looked around helplessly at everyone.** "Do you want the whole story from start to finish, finish being right now, or the short sweet version?" **Conner asked**. "I'll take the short sweet version." **Artemis said, seeing that the kids were starting to tire. **"You remember the whole thing between, Brittany's friend Sara, Sean, and Laura?" **Her face darkened when he mentioned Laura's name.** "Yeah." "Well you're basically Sara, and Linda is Laura." **He summed up.** "Really? But I've been gone for 5 years." **She said, puzzled.** "Yes please, keep reminding us." **Wally said bitterly.** "Sorry, but it's true. Why the hell would she be threatened by me?" **Artemis asked.** "Because she knew how crazy you two were for each other and thought that if you ever came back, that he would instantly leave her for you**." Dick explained. She had a look of realization on her face, but was then was replaced with amazement.** "How did you stay with her for all these years without going insane?" **She asked looking at Wally. He just shrugged.

After they finished catching up, the picked up their kids, and went to M'gann and Conner's apartment to take their nap.

Once they were all tucked in, Artemis collapsed on the couch. "So. Tired." Artemis stated putting her head on Roy's shoulder. "You can take a nap if you want, and then I'll wake you and the kids when dinner is ready." He said smiling at her. "Okay." And she fell asleep.

**She was in her car. She was driving back to her house because she forgot a few things. Liam was spending time with Wally so she was completely alone. She pulled up to the drive way and made sure that her was out like she planned. She knew that he work a 9 to 5 shift and almost always went out with his friends after instead of coming straight home, and usually stayed out until 10:00. It was 9:00 now, so it didn't really give her a lot of time. Thankfully, this time was no different, so she parked her car and locked the doors. She walked up to the front door and unlocked it with the spare key that they had under their 'Welcome' mat. Kind of ironic since this place wasn't much of a welcome for her. When she got inside she ran up to their room and started searching through her stuff for her sentimental and her essential values like her retractable bow and arrows. She nearly hyperventilated when she couldn't find them, and she only had 15 minutes until Sean came home. Then, she remembered that she buried them deep in the semi-walk in closet, and went in search of them. She didn't know exactly how much time had passed but she knew she had to get out of there quick. She gathered up her things, she bolted out of the closet only to run into something. Once she gathered her bearings, she looked up to see what she hit but immediately wished she hadn't. Standing over her was the one and only Sean. He looked absolutely pissed. "Artemis." His voice was colder than ice. "Hello Sean." She replied trying to keep the terror out of her voice as she got up. Once she was standing up, he grabbed her waist and pulled her uncomfortably flush against him. "Why'd you do it Artemis? Why did you leave me?" He said trying to look her in the eye. His eyes were bloodshot and droopy which gave away that he was definitely drinking. "Sean, you're hurting me. Please, let go. You're drunk, let go of me Sean!"She said struggling to push him away, her voice getting louder and louder in panic. "Shut up bitch!" He said, punching her across her face, effectively knocking her down. She chocked back a sob as she touched her already bruising right eye, throbbing with pain. "Why did you leave me Artemis?" He asked again, walking over to the night stand pulling something out. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to run, to get out of there before she got to find out what it was he was holding but she couldn't move. It was like her hands and knees were nailed to the hardwood floor. When he turned around, she found out that he was actually holding a gun. An Mk3 to be exact. Fear coursed through her veins like ice as he raised the gun to her head and…**

Her eyes snapped open just as Wally was about to wake her up. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare." He asked, concern written all over his face. She winced as she removed her knuckle from her bruised eye. So that was why the punch felt so real; she was putting her weight on her knuckle that was digging into her eye. "I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later." She said getting up. She couldn't believe that it was a dream. It just felt too real for it not to be a dream. If anything, _this_ felt like a dream. She felt like she was going to wake up any moment, but after pinching herself really hard for a few times, she sighed with relief discovering that this wasn't a dream. So she shook it off and went to the table, where there was a seat waiting for her right between Wally and Liam.

After dinner, Wally pulled her aside into M'gann and Conner's room, while everyone was getting settled to watch a movie. "So what were you dreaming about? Conner kept saying that he was hearing your heart rate going up, and when I tried to wake you up the first time, you just curled into a ball and whimpered." Wally said worried. So she told him about the dream, and almost broke down in the process. He instantly gave her a hug when he saw her about to cry, and reassured her that it was a dream and that it would never happen in real life. "Promise?" She sniffled. "I promise." Wally swore. Yeah, he was definitely _not_ over Artemis. Just like she wasn't over him. She never got over him. Artemis reluctantly pulled away and wiped her eyes. "We should probably get back before they notice that we're gone." She said awkwardly. "Yeah."

They walked out of the room and sat on the couch with Liam on Wally's lap. "Hi daddy." Liam said, smiling at Wally. "Hi Liam." Wally said smiling back. Artemis put a hand to her chest and gasped slightly. "That just made my life." Artemis said, leaning over to her sister, with the biggest smile on her face. "I know right? He's been calling him daddy since he had to go stop Captain Cold, which was like 2 hours ago. It still makes me melt." Jade whispered. Artemis smiled, and then they turned their attention back to Spirit. **(A/N: One of my favorite movies of all time! Am I the only one who is obsessed with this movie?) **

Once the movie was over, everyone went home to put their kids to bed, and get some rest themselves. "Mommy? Do you know where babies come from?" Liam asked, looking up Artemis with curious eyes as she tucked him in. "Yes. They come from their mommies bellies." She smiled, this was going to get kinda awkward fast for her; she knew it. "But how do they end up in their mommies bellies? Do the mommies eat them?" Liam asked. **(A/N: Ahh, the famous question asked by any toddlers)** Artemis chuckled. "No sweetie, the mommies don't eat them. See when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they pray to God really hard, and God puts a baby in the mommy's belly. See, before the babies are put in their mommy's belly, they live in heaven with God. No one knows how God does it, because the mommy and daddy are sleeping when God does it. God likes to surprise people." Artemis explained. She thought it was better this way since he was way too young for the actual 'talk'. This way, she dampers his curiosity until he gets to high school, and she avoids any awkward conversations between them. "Oh." Liam said with realization. "Now you need to get to sleep, honeybunch."Artemis said nodding. "Goodnight mommy." Liam said. "Goodnight sweetie." Artemis said; turning on Lian's nightlight and leaving the door open a little bit.

She walked back into the kitchen to see Jade still up. "Hey." "Hey." "You will never believe what Liam just asked me." Artemis said. "What?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow. "He asked me where babies came from." Artemis said. "Wow." Jade said widening her eyes. "Yeah, and I gave him the religious version." Artemis said. "Smart." Jade nodded in approval. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay, so good night." Jade said. "Goodnight Jade." Artemis said, and changed into her pajamas. That night, she fell asleep dreaming about her, Wally, Liam, and no Sean. Just one happy family. IT was one of the best nights she has had in a long while.

**Okay, so I'm going to address the whole baby thing. If you watch Spirit from beginning to end, you'll see that it shows Spirit's mom having Spirit and I think it would've sparked the whole 'where do babies come from?' question in a 5 year old, because I know it did for me! And I'm Christian so I grew up with the whole 'before you were born, you were with God in heaven.' And 'God gave you to your mother and father.' Thing so please don't kill me for that! And the link for Sean's gun is in my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Artemis did not want to wake up. She was too tired, and frankly, the dream was too good to want it to end. But of course her internal time clock thought differently. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 12:00 and groaned. Usually she doesn't sleep in this late, but she was too damn tired to care. That is, until Liam and Lian came in to wake her up. He was wearing a Flash sweatshirt, blue jeans, and his Superboy sneakers, and Lian was wearing her favorite lavender Tinkerbell shirt, blue jeans, and white and blue striped sneakers. "Hi mommy! Why are you sleeping so late?" Liam asked. "I'm just tired sweetie. Mommy didn't get any sleep last night." Artemis said stretching and putting her head on her hand. "Why? Did you have bad dreams?" He asked tilting his head to the side. **(A/N: Who does this remind you of?) **"No. Mommy just couldn't get to sleep last night." She smiled. "Oh. Well daddy wanted me and Lian to wake you up. He says he made breakfast." Liam said. Artemis raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Alright I'm up." Artemis said getting up.

She walked into the kitchen to see that Wally was standing over the stove, flipping some pancakes. "I didn't know that you could cook." Artemis joked. "Well that was because M'gann would always hog the stove, so I couldn't cook." Wally retorted. He turned off the stove, and then turned around to look at her. She was in her pj's which was a lime green undershirt with black flannel pajama pants and lion slippers where when you put your feet in them, they look like they're eating your feet, and she had evidence of a bed-head on her left side. "Love the slippers; they're really cute." Wally said, gesturing to them. "Really? I found them at Wal-Mart and was like 'I just have to have them!' and bought them on impulse." She said looking down at them.

"Want some pancakes?" He offered. She just raised her eyebrows and gave him an 'I can't believe that you just asked that' look. "Duh. Let me just go and brush my teeth first." Artemis said smirking at him and went to the bathroom. Liam and Lian looked at each other and smiled, then went to sit down as Wally served them.

When Artemis came out, the kids had finished eating and went to go play in Lian's room. "What took so long?" Wally asked. "Are you kidding? Do you know how long it takes to tame this hair?" Artemis said pointing to her hair. Wally laughed, and cleaned Liam and Lian's plates, and set two more down in a matter of seconds. "Why did you set down two plates?" Artemis asked. "Because I decided to actually wait for you. Man was that torture." Wally answered grabbing his rumbling stomach. Artemis just looked at him, looked at the plates, and then back at him. She shrugged and sat down.

When they were done eating breakfast, Artemis helped Wally with the dishes and went to change. When she was done, they decided to pay M'gann a visit, and hung out with Zatanna and them the rest of the day.

When Artemis got back to the apartment, her nose was instantly assaulted with the smell of chicken and yellow rice. She cautiously went into the kitchen and saw Jade cooking a huge dinner. "Hey, why does it look like you're making food for a whole army? Is Wally coming over for dinner?" Artemis asked. "Yeah, and everyone else is too." Jade answered covering the rice. Once she did that, she went to the chicken and flipped them, while Artemis looked on with amusement. "Do you need any help?" Artemis asked somewhat sarcastically. "Yeah, you can make the Grandpa salad." She said and pointed to the bowl with the lettuce and string beans already in the bowl, so all she had to do was put the mayo and vinegar that were by the bowl. **(A/N: I know that this sounds gross, but in all honesty it is the best salad in the world! It's called Grandpa salad because my great grandfather used to make that all the time when my mother was young, so she called it Grandpa salad.)**

As she was making the salad, Wally came into the kitchen. "Wow. What smells so good?" Wally asked taking a big whiff of the air. "It's dinner." Artemis answered. "Oh, so who's it for?" Wally asked. "Us." Jade answered putting the chicken on the plate. "Oh, can I invite everyone?" He asked. Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister. "So everyone is coming for dinner huh?" Artemis said crossing her arms. "Well they are now, I mean I was going to invite them but you can do it Wally." Jade answered her sister. "But, seriously, why are you going all out on this? I mean, Grandpa salad, I haven't had that since the last time I saw Vicki which was when Liam was two months old." Artemis asked. "Wait, Vicki knew about Liam?" Wally asked. "Yeah, but only because she basically lived at my apartment. There was no way I _wasn't_ going to be able to be around her without her noticing my growing belly." Artemis reasoned. He shrugged and went into the living room to call the others.

By the time Jade and Artemis were done making dinner, everyone was already hanging out in the living room. "Whatcha watching?"Artemis asked. "Anastasia. Crystal begged me to put it on for them." He explained, putting his arm around her shoulders. They watched the movie until they heard a knock at the door, and as if they rehearsed it, they all turned their heads towards the door. "Come in, the door is unlocked." Roy called.

The door opened to reveal a girl with straight dark brown hair up to her mid-back with bangs going across her forehead, dark brown eyes slightly, and tan skin, being complimented by a peach colored Elie Saab long shirt, dark wash pair of trouser jeans, tan Yves Saint Laurent stiletto heels, a tan Banana Republic Madison leather handbag, and peach and tan Bijoux Heart flower earrings, and a tall man with dark skin, blonde hair, pale green eyes wearing a black graphic t-shirt with a tiger on it, dark wash jeans, and black Puma shoes.

When Artemis and the couple got a good look at each other, they froze in place with their mouths hanging open. Artemis was the first one to get over the shock just enough so she could speak. "Victoria?"

**FINALLY! CHAPTER 3 AT LONG LAST! This is one of my shorter chapters but I didn't want to put everything in one whole chapter otherwise I would get writers block and it would take me longer to finish the next one. And the link for the clothes and shoes are in my bio.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Recap:**

_When Artemis and the couple got a good look at each other, they froze in place with their mouths hanging open. Artemis was the first one to get over the shock just enough so she could speak. "Victoria?"_

**Victoria's POV:**

I had just walked into my engagement dinner, which was a surprise for everyone but me, Kaldur, and Jade (it was Jade's idea, I just thought it would be fun) when I looked on the couch and saw Artemis with way shorter hair sitting there with everyone else. I mean talk about a blast from your past right? "Kaldur?" She asked with her eyes going wide. "Artemis?" Kaldur and I asked at the same time. Then we all looked at Jade with our arms crossed. "Jade!" We said as if we rehearsed it. She tried to feign innocence but it didn't work.

"Lemmie guess, this is the surprise that you were talking about?" Artemis asked her, and Jade nodded. She may be off the hook with Artemis but that didn't mean that she wasn't off the hook with me. "Why didn't you tell us that she was going to be here? No offense or anything, I mean I'm totally thrilled but still you know?" I explained to Artemis. She shrugged and I turned back to Jade. "Sorry I was about to tell you when you asked if you could come over for dinner." Jade explained, giving me the look.

oh.

Oh.

OH.

Before, I texted Jade that I was engaged and she told me to come over and that she would make dinner and invite everyone, so I agreed. "Right. Well okay then." I shrugged trying not to give it away. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. I was also surprised that they didn't notice the ring, I mean sure it was simple like I liked my rings to be, but the thing was pretty noticeable, and completely gorgeous.

"Mommy, is that Aunty Vicki?" I saw a little boy who looked about 5 say to Artemis. It was then that I realized who that little boy was and I almost broke down. "Oh my God. Is that Liam?" I asked with a big smile on my face. He just nodded politely and smiled. I know that smile anywhere, it's the kind of one where you're uncomfortable, but you have enough manners not to leave and the guest assume that you're rude. "Hi, yes I'm your Aunty Vicki. You wouldn't remember me because the last time I saw you, you were 2 months old." I explained. "Oh, okay. Up?" Liam asked lifting up his arms. I walked over to his spot on the couch and lift him up, and he gives me his strongest hug he could muster, which was kinda strong. "Wow, you're strong Liam." I complimented him, and he blushed. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Hey, why don't you kids go and play in our room?" Jade asked the kids. "Alright. Let's do makeovers!" Crystal suggested. "Okay, they're always funny." Benjamin agreed. So I put Liam down and they all walked into Jade and Roy's bedroom. "Okay, I wanted to tell you why you haven't seen Liam in about four years." Artemis explained to me as I sat down. "Well, I'm going to go make sure that the kids don't wreck anything." Wally said bitterly as he got up. Jeez who put a bee down the front of _his_ pants? "Really? Are you sure, because something bad is bound to happen to you." Artemis warned. I had to cover my mouth to keep me from bursting out laughing because it was so true. "Yeah, I mean if you're going to tell her what I think you're going to tell her, because I'm not sitting through the story again. I've heard it one too many times." Wally said matter-of-factly, and went to the room with the kids. Yikes.

"Oh boy, you were saying Artemis." I continued cautiously. As she explained her story to me, I just got tidal wave of emotions. But it was mostly anger, guilt, and stupidity. I felt guilty because it was happening right in front of me and I didn't even recognize the signs, stupidity because it was going on right under my nose, and anger because he had the balls to do this to Artemis so naturally I wanted to torture him by doing stuff like pulling all of his fingernails out and crushing all of his fingers inch by inch, one by one, then chopping them off in the same manner and mushing them all together and feed it to him. Then I'll coat his arms in gasoline and burn them to a crisp, making sure I stop the flames before it kills him. Then I'll chop the charred stumps off and hollow out spaces in the shoulder stumps and fill them with maggots, and cover those holes with gauze so none fall out. **(A/N: I actually didn't come up with this. This was by someone named Chelsea B on Yahoo! for creative ways of torture, and I was just like "and I thought I was twisted." b/c I'm pretty twisted. Just ask bubbles237 or even look at my profile name for crying out loud!) **

I looked around the room to try and calm myself down, when I saw M'gann's horrified face. "What? You know I'm twisted like that." I said. "Well, yeah but that's scary even for you!" M'gann told me. I just gave her a dead-panned look. "Are you kidding me, don't you remember the dream I had about me killing someone? I thought I could actually feel the blood, even though it was just the warmth of me and the blanket since I was actually lying on my hands. And tell Brittany about this, and she'll add the genitals." I explained. "She'll add the genitals for what?" Zatanna asked. M'gann probably told everyone what I was thinking because their faces had terrified looks on them for a second. "That's true though, Britt would add the genitals." Artemis said putting her head on her hand. I looked at everyone when I saw that they were just like 'WTF' except for Jade and Kaldur. "I love how nonchalant you guys are about this." Dick said. "Well, when you've lived with that kind of family your whole life, you get used to it. You would not believe how disappointed our dad was about her not becoming a villain when he found out how twisted she could actually get." Jade said. Everyone else except for me, Kal, and Artemis looked at her like she just said 'Let's go have tea with the Joker and Harley'.

Just then we all heard kids walking into the room. "Introducing, Uncle Wally!" Michael said dramatically. We all sat there waiting and when no one came out, the kids turned towards the room. "Daddy!" Liam called. "I'm not coming out." We heard Wally's muffled voice say. "Awww. Why not?" I asked him. We warned him that it was going to turn out badly, but did he listen? Nooo.

"Please Daddy?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"No."

"But you promised!" Lian pointed out. When she said that, I smiled and pretended to wipe my eyes. "I taught her that. I'm so proud." I said. "You taught her that trick?" Artemis asked me. I nodded and she smiled and gave me a huge hug which I gladly returned. Then we heard Wally groan and when we saw him; we all could not stop laughing. His hair was now in a bunch of little individual ponytails in hair ties of every color, and he had a black nose and black lines on his cheeks which I think were supposed to be whiskers done by eyeliner, white eyeshadow heavily all around his eyes, and red lipstick all over his mouth, so he looked like a tiger that had a bad case of the frizzies. It was the funniest thing in my life. That is until Artemis Leans over and whispers "Chi-chi-chi-chia." Then we laughed so hard that no sound came out and we just sat there clapping like retarded seals. I took out my phone and with much difficulty, I snapped a couple of pictures.

"Okay, now this is what I call a makeover!" Zatanna said. "Ha-ha very funny, I'm going to go wash this off now." Wally said sarcastically. "But you'll keep the hair-do right?" Artemis asked. He looked at her with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, and I started laughing again because seriously, who wouldn't laugh at a grown man with make-up caked all over his face, looking very pissed, and on top of that looks like a freaking Chia Pet? "Yeah, can you keep the hair style please?" Crystal asked him. He looked down at her and saw that she had on her best puppy dog face and he melted like butter and agreed to keep his hair the way it was.

"So, Victoria, where'd you get those clothes?" Jade asked me. "Two words. Thrift. Store. Because even though I make an amazing salary, there is no way I'm paying $1972, including the earrings, on one outfit." I told them. They just looked at probably from the shock of how much this one outfit actually costs. Once Wally came out Jade announced that it was time for dinner and we helped set the table. There was a huge pot of yellow rice in the middle of the table, with a huge glass tray of overflowing fried chicken on the left, but not to the point where it was on the table, and on the right was a huge bowl of absolute heaven or what my family likes to call Grandpa Salad. We all sat down and dug in.

We were about halfway through dinner when I sent Kaldur a look silently asking him if I could tell them and he chuckled. Before I could say anything Artemis piped up. "So Victoria, how are you?" She asked me. "Well, I'm going to Ross University to study to become a vet, and I'm working part time at the gift shop, and I also happen to be ENGAGED!" I said holding out my hand to show them the ring. Everyone freaked. Since Artemis was closer to me she instantly snatched my hand and nearly pulled my arm out of its socket in the process. "Ow." I told her. "Sorry. Look at that thing; I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. When did it happen?" Artemis said getting a good look at my ring. "Yeah, but you have an excuse. I'm surprised at everyone else. And it happened yesterday." I said looking at them. They just shrugged, and everyone got up and came over to us so they could look at the ring and congratulate us on the engagement.

"So how did you finally get the nerve to propose to her after 6 years of dating?" Roy asked. I just playfully glared at him while Kaldur told him how he took me to a Giants football game and proposed to e during halftime and how after saying yes I said that he was chalk full of cheddar but he got points for originality since it was a football game instead of a baseball game. "Wait why didn't you tell me the day it happened?" Jade asked. "Well my phone died so it took a while to charge, and we were celebrating at Chili's so we got home late." I told her. "Of course you were." Wally said suggestively because he just _had_ to be the pervert that he is. "Dude, come on now!" I warned. We all laughed praying that the kids were laughing because they thought that we were funny.

After dinner, we hung out in the living room talking about anything that came to our heads until it was 9:45 and we had to go because Kaldur had to work at the aquarium in the morning. It was the best night of my life.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short but it just felt right to end it here, and yes it's mostly kinda filler but hey it's somethin'. The ring is in my bio, and I need ideas on how to include Linda and Sean so please review and tell me what you think of the chapter, and how to include Sean and Linda…like I said. THANK YOU! :D**


	6. SO SORRY!

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! ENOUGH AND THE JIG IS UP ARE GOING TO BE ON TEMPORARY HIATUS BECAUSE I AM SO VERY UNORGANIZED IN MY HEAD, AND THE PLOT BUNNY ABSOLUTELY HATES ME! I AM SO SORRY PLOT BUNNY FOR ANYTHING THAT I HAVE DONE TO MAKE YOU MAD AT ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I since I can never ever stop writing fanfiction I will be working on a new one that has a combination of my favorite book series in the world…Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Mortal Instruments. Just for now this will be the order that I will be working on my stories so I can at least ATTEMPT to be organized:**

**Mortal Instruments (have not thought of a name yet, but I am open to suggestions)**

**Enough**

**The Jig is Up**

**This is the summary for the Mortal Instruments: Clary, Simon, and Magnus are best friends and half-bloods and have been going to Camp Half-Blood since Magnus was 7 and Clary and Simon were 6. They have always been outcasts at their high school Shadow high Prep, and everyone except for the 3 Lightwoods have been teasing them for as long as Magnus, Clary and Simon can remember. But what happens when the infamous Lightwoods turn out to be half-bloods like Magnus, Clary and Simon? Sizzy, Malec, Clace, Thalico, Percabeth, etc. AU If you have any suggestions, please voice them I love reading everything you guys have to say, AND AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY BUT I JUST DID NOT WANT YOU GUYS THINKING I DIED OR SOMETHING, I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE!**


End file.
